


Keep Me Safe

by Briarwitch



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briarwitch/pseuds/Briarwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joseph escaped up the dumbwaiter, leaving Sebastian alone with the Keeper. And the Keeper does not seem inclined to kill him just yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Safe

Joseph got away. In his adrenaline-charged state, Sebastian could not even feel relief at that; only a dim recognition that something good had happened. And it was a good thing that he had not felt relief – because as soon as the dumbwaiter closed and the motor took Joseph out of reach, the monster turned on Sebastian.

“Fuck,” Sebastian said, backpedaling out of the meat-hung room, loading his last few bullets into his handgun as he did so. A glance was all he needed to see that there was nowhere to run – the hall that Joseph had come down originally was inexplicably blocked off by rubble, and the door to the kitchen had sealed itself shut behind him.

There was a crash and Sebastian looked back the way he had come. The safe-headed thing was coming after him, huge spiked hammer having just been driven into the wall. Why? To catch his attention? Was the thing toying with him, preferring to have him fight back rather than sneak up on him?

Sebastian still had not decided if the Keeper had been a man at some point, or if he was purely a construct of this world. Not that it mattered; it was clear that, like everything else, it wanted to kill him.

Sebastian emptied his pistol into the thing’s barrel-chest, knowing it would not kill the giant, but taking advantage of the thing’s momentary stunned state to run and dodge around it, heading back into the meat-hung freezer room. The only way out was the way that Joseph had taken – up the dumbwaiter. Sebastian only hoped that he could get to it before the safe-thing got to him.

The air whistled behind him, and he knew that either the hammer or the spike-filled bag had just barely avoided hitting him. Even as he registered the near-miss, he felt his lungs tighten, his muscles cramp. No good – he wasn’t going to make it. He just couldn’t run far. God damn it, if he got out of this he was going to quit smoking. He had wanted a cigarette since this nightmare had started, but fuck – his inability to run long distance was going to get him killed faster than lung-cancer.

Sebastian dodged around one of the hanging beef haunches and un-slung the crossbow from his back. What did he have left? Just agony bolts. No bullets in any of his guns, not  
even some of the more exotic cross bow bolts. 

What had he used it all on? It was impossible to keep track, though he had a feeling that whatever he had shot, it had not been worth it, not compared to this. Sebastian took aim quickly and sunk an agony bolt into the thing’s chest right where its heart should have been. It barely even flinched as it raised its hammer. Sebastian dodged back, got another bolt ready, and fired. That one missed, and before he could get another the bag hit him in the side, knocking him off his feet.

Sebastian did not want to know what was in the bag – it had spikes sticking out of it, and it was heavy, but it was also damp and squished unpleasantly upon impact.

Sebastian cursed and climbed painfully to his feet. He reached for his remaining bolts, only to realize that there were no remaining bolts. He was completely unarmed, save for his fists.

“Holy fuck,” he thought, looking at the oncoming monster. “I’m going to die.” The phrase had run through his head a lot recently, but this time there seemed to be no disputing it.  
Sebastian re-slung his cross bow and stood there, wall to his back, empty handed, and watched as the Keeper walked towards him.

It stopped. Sebastian tilted his head up and looked at it in the…well, it did not have eyes; looked it in the dials. A long, tense moment passed. 

“Why isn’t it killing me?” Sebastian wondered. He tensed, eyes darting to the side. Maybe he could still run away from it. Maybe…

The monster dropped its hammer and bag with a clang and a squish. Before Sebastian could react, its huge gloved hands were around his neck. Sebastian gasped and tried to get his fingers between his throat and the Keeper’s hands. He was getting really tired of things trying to choke him. He was lifted, gasping, into the air. “Shit,” he thought, struggling. “It’s going to bash my head against the wall.”

But it didn’t. What it did do was pin him there at eye level, and the tightness of its hands lessened, so Sebastian actually could breath. He gasped for a moment, spat a mouthful of blood off to the side, and glared at the monster. What the hell was going on? Was this some new trick of Ruvik’s? Did that half-faced little freak expected him to cringe and beg before he died? Well Sebastian was not going to give him the satisfaction.

“What are you waiting for?” he growled. “I don’t have all day.”

The Keeper cocked his safe at him. Could it actually see him somehow? Could it even hear what he was saying? “Hey!” Sebastian yelled again. “I’m not playing any games here, okay? If you’re going to do it do – what are you doing?”

The monster had shifted its grip so that only one hand was holding Sebastian up, and one hand was more than enough. But the other hand was going lower, and an instant later Sebastian felt it grip onto his belt.

For having huge fingers that were cased in thick leather gloves, the Keeper was surprisingly dexterous. He had Sebastian’s belt undone in a moment, and pulled it off with a snap of leather.

“What the fuck do you think you’re – hey!” Sebastian exclaimed as the hand with the belt grabbed his wrist. Then suddenly his throat was free, and he landed hard on his feet. Sebastian struggled then, but a painful jerk reminded him that the Keeper could easily snap his arms like dry twigs. He was as helpless as a child to this thing, and could do nothing to stop it from grabbing his other hand and using his own belt to bind his wrists together.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Sebastian said, real panic overtaking him. He thought of all those… those things he had seen – the moving heads on the desks, their brains half exposed, the wriggling bags hanging in the basement of the church. Death could be quick or it could be slow, and he really did not want his to be slow. His hands were tied now but the rest of him was free – he tried driving an elbow into the monster’s gut and met the hard, unforgiving resistance of frozen meat. He could have just as effectively attacked one of the pending steaks hanging from the ceiling behind them. How was he supposed to fight this thing?

Answer: he wasn’t. He tried to duck under the Keeper’s arm, but the thing grabbed him before he could escape, wrapping both huge hands over his waist and lifting him up into the air.

Sebastian yelled as he came crashing down to the floor. He groaned, stunned and helpless on his back, afraid for a moment that the thing had broken his spine. But no, he had feeling in his legs. He could feel the Keeper grab hold of the waistband of his pants and start to pull them…what?

Sebastian blinked and struggled weakly as the monster pulled his pants and boxers to his ankles, leaving him naked from the waist down and, if he ever managed to get up again, hobbled by his clothes. “What the fuck?” he yelled, struggling to sit up, only to have one gloved hand hold him down. Then he saw that the other hand was going for the Keeper’s waistband, and he suddenly realized what was happening.

“Oh, fuck no,” Sebastian yelled, struggling against the thing’s impossible strength. The monster paused, pants down but stained apron hiding his lower regions. Then he climbed to his feet, dragging Sebastian up by his shirtfront. Sebastian struggled uselessly as the Keeper dragged him across the room, lifted him, and placed his bound hands over an empty meat hook, leaving Sebastian hanging in the air like a side of beef, his toes only a few inches from the ground.

“Ack,” Sebastian grunted, trying to keep his shoulders from being dislocated by his own weight. If he could get swinging, maybe he could unhook his hands and…

He was distracted as the Keeper untied his apron, letting it fall to the floor. Sebastian stared at the thing’s massive, half-erect cock. He couldn’t not stare – the thing was in proportion to the monster’s huge body, and even seemed a little big compared to that. The massive thighs that framed it were fish-belly pale, but the organ itself was deepening to a dark, angry red-purple.

Sebastian pulled at his bindings, risking hurting his shoulders in his attempts to struggle free. That thing was going to hurt. 

The Keeper ignored his victim’s struggling and cursing. He pulled off his gloves, revealing roughly calloused and surprisingly clean hands. Then he picked up his spike-filled bag and reached inside. His hand came out covered in the green goo that Sebastian had been finding in jars all over this place. Then the Keeper tromped around to the other side of Sebastian, and it was too late for even the faintest hope of escape.

One hand gripped Sebastian’s hip, pulling him into place. “No, damn it,” he spat, struggling uselessly, tugging at his bindings until the belt cut into his wrists. He tried kicking out, but the clothes around his ankles made that ineffective.

The green goo was cold. Sebastian gasped as it touched his skin, then let out a grunt of discomfort as one of the Keeper’s thick fingers made its way inside him. 

“Damn it, no,” Sebastian said through clenched teeth, feeling his muscles tense in automatic protest. He thrashed, but the Keeper’s hand only tightened around his hip, and the finger began moving in and out.

It could be worse – at least the thing wasn’t going in dry; at least it was prepping him at all, because if those fingers were nearly too thick its cock was going to be –  
The half-thought was interrupted when a second finger joined the first, and Sebastian hissed in discomfort.

“Of course the stupid thing couldn’t just kill me,” he thought, trying to concentrate on not clenching since that was only going to hurt at this point. “Of course it has to humiliate and…and, oh god, I don’t want this to happen.” Thinking too hard about it was making him feel sick. It was almost, but not quite, as bad as that tainted, gut-ripping feeling of numb horror he had felt when he had looked down and seen the red blight spreading over his arms, right before Kidman had shot him. He was being used now just as he had been then, though in an entirely different way.

The thing took its fingers away.

“Fuck,” Sebastian thought, knowing what was coming next and knowing that he was not at all ready for it. The second hand grabbed onto Sebastian’s hip, and the monster pulled him backwards until the tip of his too-large cock pressed against him.

Sebastian clenched his teeth while at the same time desperately trying to relax everything else. He did not beg – even if he thought the monster could be begged at with results, he wasn’t going to do it. Ruvik was probably watching this and jerking off somewhere, and he was not going to add to that sicko’s pleasure.

The Keeper grabbed him by the thighs and spread his legs wide, pushing forward. Sebastian cried out as the creature’s massive cock forced its way inside of him. It wasn’t the worst pain Sebastian had felt in this place, not by far. But there was something deeply unsettling about it, and the deeper the Keeper went, the harder Sebastian had to fight not to howl.

Finally, with a full body spasm, the Keeper was entirely inside him. Sebastian bit back a groan. It felt horrible; like he was about to split in two. Every inch of him seemed strained to the breaking point, especially the part currently throbbing around the base of the Keeper’s cock.

His arms had gone numb, and his breath was coming in ragged gasps. He wasn’t going to be able to take much more of this. But then he felt the Keeper slowly begin to slide out of him, and he knew that there was much, much more coming.

Halfway out, the Keeper stopped and began to go forward again, moving achingly slowly. Sebastian moaned and looked down, he saw a drop of blood fall from a wound on his forehead and hit his own limp cock. It was oddly picturesque, and he had a moment of clarity to feel grateful that at least it was not Joseph who was going through this. The younger detective had already been through enough, and besides, Sebastian was pretty sure that Joseph did not have his experience. 

The Keeper shifted, breaking that moment of clarity. One hand traced upward in an unexpectedly tender gesture, ending on Sebastian’s pectoral, which he gripped through the shirt. Sebastian could not stop himself from clenching as those powerful thighs tensed behind him.

Then the Keeper really started going at it, and Sebastian cried out in pain. It was too much and too fast to keep track of anything – he only knew that it hurt, and that something had to have ripped.

Before he had been assuming that the monster was just going to have its way with him and then kill him, possibly by crushing his head beneath its boot. Now he was worried that this was it killing him; that it was just going to fuck him until he bled out.

There were more unpleasant ways to die, but this certainly was not high on the list of ways Sebastian had wanted to go.

“F-fuck,” he managed to hiss out as the monster ripped in and out of him. Then something changed; the Keeper’s body tensed in a different way, his grip on Sebastian’s chest and hip tightened enough to bruise. Sebastian guessed what was happening seconds before the spasm, and surprisngly cold ejaculate burst inside him just before the Keeper rammed in to the hilt one last time.

Sebastian was acutely aware of his breathing as the Keeper pulled out of him. He hurt in a deep, internal way that made him want to retch, and his limbs shook with fatigue. But none of that stopped him from realizing an opportunity.

The Keeper had left his apron and hammer on the other side of the room. It walked towards those things now, its back to Sebastian. Sebastian did not know what it had in mind next and he was not going to wait around to find out.

This entire time, he had been clutching at the hook that held him to keep his shoulders from dislocating. Now, pushing past his pain and fatigue, he inched his hand up, dragging himself up the chain. He bit clenched his teeth, “Come on, come on,” he thought, watching as the belt slide over the hook. He glanced at the Keeper; it was putting its apron back on. Sebastian only had so long, and when he hit the floor the thing was almost certainly going to hear. Luckily, the meat hook he was on was close to the dumbwaiter.

Sebastian got the belt over the hook, and he fell. He hit hard, but it was not the worst fall he had taken. As soon as he hit, he was scrambling for the dumbwaiter, fighting to get upright, fighting to run despite the clothes around his ankles and the pain.

He hit the button with his bound hands and leaped inside, scrambling to fit. He turned in time to see the Keeper running at him, hammer raised.

Then the doors slammed shut and the motor started to pull him upwards. Sebastian let out a sigh of relief.

Then there was a heavy clang from below, and the elevator stopped.

“Fuck,” Sebastian said into the darkness.

Then, inexplicably, there was a ding from somewhere above, and the dumbwaiter began moving again. Sebastian waited a moment, then began to twist his hands free.

A syringe would take care of the pain – whatever was in those things seemed to take care of the injuries themselves, actually, healing him at a remarkable rate. But then, all of this was in his head, wasn’t it? That was essentially what Jimenez had said.

Sebastian sighed and ran a hand through his hair, then leaned back against the wall of the dumbwaiter. In his head or not, that last experience was going to give him nightmares for a while.

But then, all of this was going to give him nightmares, so it fit right in, didn’t it?


End file.
